Valerie Tulle
Valeria Tulle jest jedną z czarownic, które należą do Heretyków oraz przyjaciółką Lillian Salvatore przez którą została przemieniona w wampira. W 1863 roku poznaje Stefana Salvatore w którym się zakochuje z zajemnością, była także z nim w ciąży. W 1903 roku zostaje uwięziona wraz z Lillian Salvatore, Beau, Malcolmem , Norą Hildegard, Mary Louise i Oscarem w więziennym wymiarze roku 1903. Po prawie wieku spędzonego w więziennym świecie Valerie wraz z swoją przybrana rodziną ponownie wraca do Mystic Falls. Historia Historia Valerie nie jest zbyt dobrze znana. Była członkiem sabatu Bliźniąt, lecz została wyrzucona, bo nie posiadała własnej mocy. Pracowała na oddziale szpitalnym Lily. Po przemianie Lillian wzięła Valerie pod swoje skrzydła. 1863 W 1863, Valerie poznała Stefana. Ich spotkanie było zaplanowane przez matkę chłopaka Lillian Salvatore. Valerie miała tylko zaspokoić ciekawość matki mężczyzny i sprawdzić czy wszytko u niego było w porządku. Nieoczekiwanie Valerie i Stefan zakochali się w sobie, a nawet się ze sobą przespali. Kobieta po spędzonej nocy ze Stefanem zaszła w ciążę. To nie spodobało się opiekunowi dziewczyny Julianowi. Mężczyzna zaczął bić ciężarną Valerie, by ta poroniła dziecko. Kobieta obudziła się na statku płynącym do Anglii. Lillian Salvatore została zapewniona przez Juliana, że znalazł Valerie pobitą i związana na ulicy. Lillian uzdrowiła ją swoją krwią. W nocy dziewczyna weszła do wanny, wypiła herbatę z laudanium i położyła się spać. Umarła z krwią wampira w organizmie i została pierwszym heretykiem. 1903 Valerie wraz z heretykami płynęła statkiem z Anglii do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Lily znalazła umierającego Lorenzo, którego przemieniła w wampira. Jednak przed dopłynięciem do portu heretycy zabili każdego na statku, a przy porcie zmierzyli się z sabatem Bliźniąt, który uwięził ich w wymiarze 1903 roku. 1903 - 2013 Po spędzeniu wielu lat w więziennym świecie, w końcu zaczęła im się wyczerpywać krew, więc heretycy postanowili, że podarują całą krew Lily, a oni sami skarzą się na wysuszenie z krwi. Sezon 7 W Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Valerie wraz ze swoją przybrana rodziną zamieszkuje Mystic Falls. Kobieta w swoim pamiętniku wypisuje jak bardzo jest jej źle w współczesnym świecie i w miasteczku. Valerie pisząc wiadomość do Lily zostaje potrącona przez dwóch nastolatków. Nie udzielili oni jej pomocy gdyż myśleli, że nie żyje. Młodzież zostawia dziewczynę na drodze. Valerie po chwili odzyskuje przytomność i zła wraca do domu do jej rodziny. Lily jest dumna, że Valerie pokonała chęć zemsty. Heretyczka wraz ze swoimi przybranymi siostrami mszczą się na nastolatkach, którzy ją potrącili. Do domu heretyków przychodzi Caroline udając ich sąsiadkę. Stara się ona odwrócić uwagę mieszańców, by Matt mógł podłożyć bobę i zakończyć żywot heretyków. Tak się jednak nie dzieje, a rodzina mści się i zabija całą klasę Matta. W ''Never Let Me Go'', ''Valerie rozmawia z Enzo i namawia go do "obejścia" przepisów Lily. Enzo odpowiada kobiecie, że ktoś na kim mu zależy jest torturowany przez dwie kobiety. Podczas nie obecności Nory i Mary Louise, Valerie rozmawia z uwięzioną Caroline. Heretyczka następnie rzuca zaklęcie na Forbes, które powoduje, że jej skóra jest niczym werbena. Na pogrzebie Malcolma Valerie opowiada Damonowi dlaczego Malcolm był taki ważny dla ich "rodziny". Kobieta mówi także, że Malcolm pomógł zjednoczyć ją z Beau po dekadzie. w [[Age of Innocence|''Age of Innocence]], ''Valerie wyrywa telefon z rąk Caroline gdy ta rozmawiała z Stefanem opisuje ją jako nowy psycho domownik. Caroline czytając pamiętnik Stefana odnajduje wpis z 1863 roku gdzie mężczyzna pisał o ty jak poznał Valerie Tulle. Ciekawa Forbes pyta się co łączyło ją z Salavtorem. Valerie odpowiada wampirzycy całą historie jej znajomości z Stefanem. Pod koniec odcinka Varelie dzięki zaklęciu lokalizującemu odnajduje jednego z heretyków Oscara. Kobieta pyta się jego kiedy ostatni raz wdział Juliana. Następnie Valerie mówi mu że był dla niej dobry jak brat, a następnie wyrywa mu serce. W [[I Carry Your Heart With Me|''I Carry Your Heart With Me]]... W ''Live Through This''.... W ''Best Served Cold''... W ''Mommie Dearest''.. W ''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'', ''Valerie opowiada swojej rodzinie o tym jak Julian skrzywdził ją i jej dziecko. Beau i Nora wierząc kobiecie postanawiają odejść od Juliana. Lecz w historie Tulle nie wierzy Mary Louise i posądza ja o kolejne kłamstwo. Za pomocą czarów Mary unieruchamia Damona i Valerie a następnie Julian związuje ich łańcuchem. Valerie jest także świadkiem samobójstwa Lily. W [[Cold as Ice|''Cold as Ice]] W Postcards from the Edge W This Woman's Work W Moonlight on the Bayou W I Would for You W Days of Future Past I Went to the Woods One Way or Another Wygląd zewnętrzny Valerie bardzo piękną i atrakcyjna kobietą. Ma włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu, błękitne, pełne usta i bladą skórę. Just również wysoka i szczupła. Ma około 170 lat, ale wygląda na dwudziestolatkę. Najczęściej Valerie ubiera się w kobiece ubrania w kolorze: czerni, bieli i szarości. Często nosi skórzane kurtki. Valerie zbyto nie nosi biżuterii, ale najczęściej jest to naszyjnik lub łańcuszek. Zazwyczaj nosi buty na niskim/płaskim obcasie a do tego ciemne dżinsy. Rzadko kiedy możemy zobaczyć Valerie w sukience. Najczęściej ma kręcone lub falowane włosy zawsze rozpuszczone , jednak czasami możemy ja zobaczyć w prostych. W latach młodości miała we włosach miała różne ozdoby. Osobowość Valerie przed przemianą była spokojną i sympatyczną dziewczyną. Możliwe, że te cechy podbiły serce Stefana Salvatore. Po utracie dziecka z Stefanem, kobieta nic nie powiedziała Lily gdyż bała się, że wampirzyca ją znienawidzi za romans z jej synem. Będąca pod presją Valerie postanawia popełnić samobójstwo. |-|Jako heretyk= Valerie po przemianie staje oschła. Jest zamknięta w sobie, nikomu nie mówi o tym co się stało w 1963. Po przybyciu do Mystic Falls uważała, że jej życie to piekło. Była w stanie zabić jednego z heretyków, by zniszczyć plan Lily wskrzeszenia Juliana. Valerie po postawieniu "rodziny" zmienia się. Pomaga dzieciom Alarica przyjść na świat. Moce zdolności * [[Nieśmiertelność|'Nieśmiertelność']] - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka * [[Szybka regeneracja|'Szybka regeneracja']]- złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. * [[Nadprzyrodzona szybkość|'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość']]' '- wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. * [[Nadprzyrodzona siła|'Nadprzyrodzona siła']]' - '''wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. * [[Zmysły|'Zmysły']] - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. * [[Kontrola emocji|'Kontrola emocji']]' '- nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. * [[Kontrola snów|'Kontrola snów']]' '- mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. * [[Perswazja|'Perswazja']]' '- ' wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. * [[Kły|'''Kły]]' '- wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. * [[Zadawanie bólu|'Zadawanie bólu']]- akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. * [[Rzucanie zaklęć|'Rzucanie zaklęć']] - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. * [[Opętanie|'Opętanie']] - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu * [[Kontrola nad żywiołami|'Kontrola nad żywiołami']] - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia i wody. * [[Telekineza|'Telekineza']] -''' akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. * [[Sporządzanie eliksirów |'''Sporządzanie eliksirów ]]- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. * [[Nadzwyczajne dary|'Nadzwyczajne dary']]' '- niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. * [[Niewidzialność|'Niewidzialność']]' '- jest to moc, która sprawia, że jest się niewidocznym dla innych. * [[Teleportacja|'Teleportacja']]' '- umiejętność przeniesienia się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. * [[Iluzja|'Iluzja']]' '- umiejętność zniekształcenia widzenia rzeczywistości, co prowadzi do błędnej interpretacji czegoś pod wpływem przypadkowego lub przymusowego zakłócenia zmysłów. * [[Lewitacja|'Lewitacja']] - umiejętność unoszenia osób lub przedmiotów, zwykle jest traktowana jako telekineza, jednak wektor przesunięcia jest nie poziomy a pionowy. Może być nazwana telekinezą żywych Słabości * [[Dekapitacja|'Dekapitacja']]' '- oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. * [[Werbena|'Werbena']]' '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. * [[Drewno|'Drewno']]' '''jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. * [[Urządzenie Gilberta|'Urządzenie Gilberta']] - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. * [[Wyrwanie serca|'Wyrwanie serca']]' '- wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. * [[Ugryzienie wilkołaka|'Ugryzienie wilkołaka']]' '- na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. * [[Czary|'Czary']]' '- czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. * [[Zaproszenie|'Zaproszenie']] - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. * [[Złamanie karku|'Złamanie karku']] - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. * [[Rodowód wampirów i hybryd| '''Linia rodu wampira' ]]- wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. * [[Klątwa łowcy|'Klątwa łowcy']] - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. * [[Ostrze Papy Tunde|'Ostrze Papy Tunde']] - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach * [[Wysuszenie ciała|'Wysuszenie ciała']] - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu,ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. * [[Lekarstwo|'Lekarstwo']] - tworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. *[[Miecz Feniksa|'Cios Mieczem Feniksa']] Zabija wampira lub heretyka, a jego dusza zostaje uwieziona wewnątrz Kamienia Feniksa Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage *''I Never Could Love Like That (retrospekcja) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While Sezon 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' 7x17 }} Relacje Stefan Salvatore Stefan był miłości Valerie w roku 1863, kiedy przybyła do Mystic Falls. Oboje jeszcze wtedy byli ludźmi. Ich spotkanie zostało zaplanowane przez matkę chłopaka. Nieoczekiwanie Stefan i Valerie zakochują się w sobie. Dochodzi między nimi do miłosnego zbliżenia. Po spędzonej nocy z Salvatore kobieta zachodzi w ciążę. Planowała mu o wszystkim powiedzieć osobiście lecz została zaatakowana przez Juliana. Po poronieniu dziecka Valerie znika z życia Stefana. Mężczyzna nie mógł się po tym pozbierać ciągle o niej myślał. Po powrocie Valerie z więziennego wymiaru do Mystic Falls ponownie stoją twarzą w twarz. Stefan twierdził, że szpiegowała tylko dla Lily, i że to była tylko gra. Dziewczyna przyznała mu racje. Valerie sądziła, że on jej nienawidzi, ale odważyła się wyznać mu prawdę, że wracała po niego by powiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Stefan dowiedziawszy o tym obiecał Valerie, że zabije Juliana za to co jej zrobił. Caroline Forbes Valerie i Caroline po raz pierwszy spotykają się w odcinku Never Let Me Go. Caroline jest wieziona przez heretyków w odwecie za zabójstwo Malcolma. Wydaje się, że Valerie chce pomóc wampirzycy i rzuca na nią zaklęcie, które miało ją ochronić przed wygłupami Nory i Mary Louise. Okazuje się, że zaklęcie sprawiło, że skóra Caroline jest jak werbena i żaden wampir nie może jej dotknąć. W Age of Innocence, Valerie opowiada Caroline o tym co ja łączyło z Stefanem. Forbes domyśla, się Valerie rzuciła na nią ten parzący czar by Stefan nie mógł jej dotknąć. Ponownie Caroline i Valerie widzimy w Best Served Cold, kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że dzieci Alarica żyją i są w Caroline. Od tego czasu kobiety przestały się spierać, a Valerie stara się pomóc ciężarnej wampirzycy w jej magicznej ciąży. Ciekawostki Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt